


Pillow Talk

by missdibley



Category: Magnus Martinsson - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Wallander (UK TV), Wallander - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, No Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:51:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdibley/pseuds/missdibley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m going to watch you, if that’s alright. Because you look so beautiful and so sexy right now. I’m going to remember the way you look right now forever.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Equinox](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925486) by [missdibley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdibley/pseuds/missdibley). 



> I didn't include this as a chapter in Equinox because it does absolutely nothing to advance that story. I just wanted to write some smut for the sake of writing it. Also it's not beta'd - sorry, andlifeisgrand.

“So you heard me, heard my voice, before you saw me?”

“Yes.”

“And what did I say?”

“You laughed. You were laughing with that clerk at the 7-11.”

“That’s it?”

“That’s it.”

“Mmmmm…”

“Do you like that?”

“Yes. Very much.”

“Mmmmm.”

“Oh. Oh. Ooooooh. Magnus.”

“Slide down please.”

“Yes. Yes. Oh my, now what are you doing?”

“Just taking my seat… ah. Better.”

“I’m trapped.”

“You look pretty happy about it.”

“I can hardly move.”

“Does this help?”

“Oh… oh!”

“You’re so wet, Halla. Listen. Can you hear?”

“What…”

“That’s my middle finger, just teasing you.”

“Yes. Oh my…”

“Hush. Now…”

“God, Magnus, please…”

“Darling, quiet please! That’s my middle finger, just inside. Now what if I just slid it further, like so. And then hooked…”

“FUCK.”

“Like that? Don’t just nod, please say ‘yes’”.

“Yes… oh shit…”

“Such a dirty little mouth. Eheheheheh. I’m going to taste you now…”

“Oh yesssss… ”

“But before I do that, I’m going to nip over here… yes. Scarf scarf scarf. This will work. Halla, what are you doing?”

“Nothing.”

“Then why is your hand between your legs?”

“It was cold?”

“Is that why your finger is circling your clit?”

“Force of habit.”

“Why did you stop?”

“You want me to keep going?”

“Of course. Ladies first.”

“Don’t look at me like that!”

“Like what?”

“Like…”

“Like the man who loves you, lusts after you? Like the man who wants nothing more than to see the woman he loves making herself come for him?”

“I’m not doing it for you. Well, I am, but it’s for me.”

“Even better.”

“I…”

“I’m going to watch you, if that’s alright. Because you look so beautiful and so sexy right now. I’m going to remember the way you look right now forever.”

“Baby…”

“And then I’m going to make you come myself.”

“Oh fuck.”

“But you need to tell me it’s okay.”

“It is. You can watch.”

“Thank you, love.”

“Yes, sir.”

“‘Sir’ - I like that.”

“I know. Mmmmmm.”

“Can you keep your eyes open for me love?”

“Yes… no… I’m not sure.”

“Would it be better if I got back into bed with you?”

“Yes. But just lie there. Next to me. Close. Touch my face.”

“Perfect. Like this?”

“Exactly like that.”

“How’s that hand doing?”

“Pretty good. Not too stiff.”

“You don’t seem to care for toys.”

“Never got into them, I guess. Maybe I should. I’ll add that to the list of things to do after you fly back in a few days.”

“I hate that I have to go back.”

“Me, too. Oh!”

“I love it when you bring your legs up like that, dig your heels into the bed.”

“Kiss me.”

“At last.”

“Mmmmmmmmmmm.”

“You taste… mmmmm…. god, Halla.”

“Oh shit!”

“Your finger, just rubbing the one side. Interesting…”

“Please, Magnus, Kiss me. So close.”

“Mmmmmmm. Halla, I’m going to suck…”

“Yes!”

“You’re so sweet… they’re so sweet and tender. Maybe if I just flick at them with my tongue…”

“Oh god! Faster…”

“And if I just slip this hand behind your knee…”

“Oh fuck… oh god… so close… Magnus. It feels… oh Magnus.”

“You’re so beautiful. So hot. I’m going to kiss you again…”

“Mmmmmmm. Oh…”

“So hot… Halla. My Halla.”

“Oh Magnus! Magnus! Oh! Oh! Oh! Fuck! Mmm… oh yes. That was good.”

“Your skin is so warm.”

“You seem to have that effect on me.”

“I’ll take it as a compliment.”

“You should.”

“Water?”

“Not yet. There’s something else I need, though.”

“Oh Halla, you don’t have…”

“I want to. And besides, I’m here to service you. And your cock. Lucky me…”

“Oh Halla…”

“I’m going to kneel this way… just a tick, here we go, nice and comfy… if you happen to have a hand free you can just grab or spank…”

“Oh god. Your ass.”

“That’s the idea. Mmmm…”

“Halla…”

“Hmmmmm. Hmmmmmmmmmmm.”

“Oh fuck. Your tongue on my dick, just at the tip. Shit, baby. Oh god. And you’re still wet. Like that? My finger in your pussy… God you’re soaked, and it’s so sweet. May I? Oh god. I’m going to pull on your hair… Oh shit! Tight. So tight. One hand here, the other hand in your hair, and my cock… OH GOD. Fuck. Your mouth… SO HOT. Just keep sucking. Jesus. And your tongue, so fast and so … oh oh oh oh oh oh. What… oh. The tap. Okay, baby, just remember the signal to stop. Oh yes. Oh fuck. Yes. YES. Fuck that little mouth. Your fucking perfect lips. Oh shit. Mmmmmm. Fuck. Fuck. Faster? Can I…? Thank you baby. Thank you…. fuck fuck fuck. Oh Halla. Oh Halla! HALLA…”

“Mmmmmmm.”

“Halla. Oh Halla.”

“Hi.”

“Fuck. That was hot. Come here… no, I’ll come down there.”

“Mmmmmm… I love that you always kiss me after I go down on you.”

“I love the taste of us on your lips.”

“But you didn’t go down on me.”

“Not yet…”

“Oh shit.”


End file.
